The World RP
"http://narutorpcenter.com" http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m123/lavathing9/7290847.png The World RP is going to be my series of relating RPs, which will be loosely tied together by a small plotline, to be chosen as we go along. Here are the need to knows: The gods have withdrawn from the world, leaving it in shambles. As ancients once prophesied, the world is shifting, not only mentally and religiously, but also literally. Slowly, but surely, the water of the land is starting to rise, for without the Gods to combine them, the elements are starting to separate. If this goes on for to long, there will be earth, covered by water, covered by air, surrounded by fire. Not only is the water growing more predominant, but it has also become tainted with darkness, and the poisonous waste . The waters have turned green in Tirannwn. Fresh water has become a rarity, and whole villages often fight over even the smallest of wells. Alcohol, mixed with a little bit of water, has become used to properly hydrate the masses, while still keeping them alive. Crandor has fallen beneath the depths, Karamja has been halved in size, and many, many more unnamed islands have been enveloped. The iceberg has fully drifted away, now the only way to get to it is first by boat, and then through a long, and stormy voyage by air. The island of the holy monks has been destroyed by dark magic, and the nearby fishing platform has been crushed beneath the waves. Almost all of East Ardougne has been enveloped by the plague, though it still has a chance of recovery. The troll's icy domain has completely melted due to the increasing heat, and due to that same heat Morytania's swamps have been dried out, making it once again accessible. It is, however, almost completely flat, and it will not be long before it too is enveloped by the plagued sea. With the God's withdrawal from the land, alliances once held together by mere faith were broken. The White Knights defeated the Black Knights, but the battle claimed several victims. The major general of Falador decided to break away from the now aged King Roald, and instead great a new empire, based around himself as a god. Varrock's and Falador's battle has ravaged the countryside, and Lumbridge was forced into the battle, choosing to take the more trade oriented Varrock as its opponent. Unfortunately for the duke of Lumbridge, Draynor Manor was now in control of a vampyre, who gladly allied himself with Varrock, cutting off supply exports to Falador. While the other kingdoms fought, Al Kharid flourished, raising up a toll gate on the northern entrance, and increasing the fee for assylum to 100 gold coins per person wishing to enter the area. They flourished as a trading society, using both the Gnome Gliders and their own Flying Carpets to transport goods all around the globe. The human wars, however, where not the only ones going on. Goblins had become a minor player in the world, now having strategic outposts all over the land. The goblins and dwarves set up feverish battles. The gnomes and the elves where the only major race not in conflict with another, and they became powerful allies, the gnome's ability to fly over the the wastelands that separated the elves from others very much helped. The old gods had been replaced with new gods, who are sometimes actually old gods. These gods include, but are not limited to: Iban, Icthlarin, Ikov, Fossegrimen, Kendal, Seren, Amascut, Elidinis, Tumeken, Marimbo, Zaros and Armadyl. Rules *Magic (in these RPs) will not be manipulated via runes, but via mana *Please, I don't want any like 2 sentence posts, that is IMPORTANT, detail is IMPORTANT, and at the very least, make sure that you at least describe what you are thinking, not just what you are saying *Grammar, spelling, all important *God modding = A BIG NO-NO! *Editing other peoples posts without permission = A BIGGER NO-NO! *I want level 30s and lower, at least for the beginning *We don't have to be peaceful, but act like you are human (or goblin... or w/e), meaning use your in-game common sense *I want at least 1 other-racial creature in most of the RPs *Make up your own character, and please post an application with the application format you will find at the bottom *I can amend these rules when and if I want Application *'Name:' I think this is self explanatory, your in game name... *'Age:' Erm... *'Race:' Human, Goblin, Elf, Troll, etc. I don't want any mutants! *'Appearance:' If you have a picture, that would be nice, if not that is ok, pictures not from RS are okay *'Combat Class:' Warrior, Archer, Mage, Priest, Summoner, or a hybrid there of. *'Secondary Class:' Crafting, smithing, etc. Pick one. *'Equipment:' Yeah... No runes, due to rules *'Abilities:' For mages, priests and summoners. Please try to limit the amount abilities you put in. *'History:' I won't be to demanding on this one, especially since this isn't exactly the must sure footed RP. Please post your character applications in this topic's discussion. Accepted Applications User:Deathb2zqr *'Name:' Solamot Ferram *'Age:' 38 *'Race:' Human *'Appearance:' http://erilar.deviantart.com/art/Hunter-and-Bow-58307644 *'Combat Class:' Ranger *'Secondary Class:' Hunter *'Equipment:' Moon Longbow, Gleaming Arrows, camouflage leather, Hunter's Necklace *'Abilities:' None *'History:' Born in Relleka and raised by Sigli the Huntsman, Solamot Ferram, a brown-haired hunter's apprentice is one of the best in the land. He was just seven years old when he killed his own bear. Solamot had been trained like a barbarian, but still enjoyed to learn new things. At the age of 12, he was said to have been able to shoot an arrow from 300 yards away and hit the bullseye. That rumor has never been proved wrong. At age 13, the first revolt of the barbarian village had started, and Solamot was forced to join one of the sides, of course, Sigli had fled the village in search of safety, for only a few powerful people knew his weaknesses. Solamot had decided to flee from harm as well, but not with Sigli, in fact, Sigli tried to kill Solamot before he left the village, but it turned out the other way. Thorvald the champion warrior had found Sigli strung from a tree with a Solamot's note pinned to his neck. A silver "X" with a bear claw placed in the center to overlap the "X". After that, none of the barbarians ever saw Solamot again. He was a rogue hunter, released with pure vengeance to kill the one man who had started this damned war. His own father. User:Why The Hell Not? *'Name:' Weilyn Keir *'Age:' 17 *'Race:' Human *'Appearance:' http://fc99.deviantart.com/fs27/f/2008/154/7/5/Magician2_by_Okha.jpg *'Combat Class:' Magician *'Secondary Class:' Herbalism *'Equipment:' Red Zaros Robe (top and bottom), Searing Staff, Searing Ring, Red Boots, Red Gloves, Amulet Of Fire, Potions of Mana *'Abilities:' Fire Rain (Rain made of fire, falling on friend and foe alike), Fire Strike (Fire explodes from a location, covering a circular area with a diameter of 7 feet, which damages friend and foe alike), Short Teleport (Teleports the user a distance of 1-5 feet), TeleSteal (Grabs an item within a 5 foot radius), TeleBind (Binds an enemy with pure mana), TeleStrike (Directs at one enemy) *'History:' :Even at a young age, Weilyn Keir showed compelling magical signs. He would love fire, and not be burned by it for some reason. He had the ability to move rocks without touching them. He could even disappear, and appear instantly in a nearby place, though he became tired from this quickly. These abilities of his were not quite advantageous when he was younger, for he would often be told off. He would have his hand smacked with a ruler, and told to get back to his training. :His training was that of being a warrior. He came from a family of guards and heroes from Varrock, almost as old as the city itself. He was not particularly skilled with a sword and shield, he also disliked wearing heavy armor. He was therefor quickly assigned to use of a crossbow. He was not particularly skilled with the bow, though he did get some magic training in. At the age of 13 he secretly practiced with the crossbow, using his TeleStrike in conjunction with a crossbow bolt. Somebody saw him, and that somebody was the head guard of Varrock castle, personal body guard to the king, and heavy-time drunk Anawere Winlow. :Now, you know that our hero becomes a mage, so why exactly didn't he become a lead crossbowman of the Varrock castle defense? Because he- oh wait, almost told you. My bad. Anyway, Anawere was extremely surprised at the skill and power expelled by Weilyn's attacks. He didn't see the powerful charge of mana added to each bolt, but only saw the bolts penetrating the bulls eye targets. He immediately exclaimed to the boy "Would you" insert a hic here "like to be my" another hic "apprentice?". Weilyn shook his head, but the domino affect was already in motion. :At age 14 he was fully enrolled in the standing Varrock army. Rank 1 District 1 of the archers of the great Varrockian nation. He had a uniform to match his rank, and a crossbow made out of the finest yew. Rumor had it that this crossbow had actually been one of the Phoenix ones, in fact, one of the ones used by a great hero in an attempt to enter the Black Arm Gang, in an attempt to get the halves of the shield of Arrav. But that is not the point. The point is that he spent all of his time either sleeping, eating, training, or marching. Or so everybody thought. In fact, he didn't march. As the rank 1, he didn't have to march, or train, if he didn't want to. He recorded that he trained and marched 6 days out of 7, but in fact his second in command did those things for him. A faithful, younger prodigy. Somebody actually good at archery. Good lad. While the others marched and trained Weilyn trained too. But he trained with somebody different. There was a hooded wanderer, and though Weilyn knew that worshiping gods other than Saradomin was illegal, and though he knew the wanderer worshiped some odd, older god, he did not report the man. In fact, he learned how to control his magical abilities in the, ancient, burned part of the town. So it was though nothing of if it was a little bit blacker from fire. The teleportation spells he learned and strengthened in the same area, and he grew so accustomed to the location, that when the man did not arrive, he was very surprised. :On his 15th birthday there was a note, which said simply "Birthday, house on top". He knew immediately what "house on top" was. He rushed to the house north of the castle, where Lucien once lived. In there was a set of coordinates and sextant. So far so good, Weilyn knew how to operate a sextant. As he wandered north into the darkened land controlled by no one, he examined the stars almost constantly. When he reached a large hole in the ground he realized north, north, north east was the correct direction to go. When he reached a large group of dead trees, he took a sharp east turn. And then he saw it. Lava. He knew the place he needed to get to was across the lava, and he knew he couldn't make the jump. He walked purposefully north, staying close to the lava. And eventually he found some solid earth to walk on. As he walked directly south, he saw it. The chaos temple. As he walked closer and closer he saw that it was a temple dedicated not to Zamorak, but Zaros. That must have been the strange man's god. The man nodded at the teenager from under his hood, and turned back to pray at the temple. And in that moment, Weilyn's life completely changed. He kneeled next to the other man, and rejected his old life. He and the man lived at the temple for a year, and that is where Weilyn perfected his fire and teleportation magic. :When Weilyn reached approximately 16 and a half, the man disappeared. It was rather odd, as Weilyn was in the middle of learning the more powerful City and Long Distance teleportation spells. After packing all of his belongings into a backpack, he set out into the world, red robe ready to turn redder, white hand ready to cast spells. Category:Role Play